


Mirrorball

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Nudity, Pining Kirk, Protective Spock, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remind me again why we’re here.”  Jim murmured to McCoy who stood beside him at the beaming site.</p><p>“Starfleet made us.”  Bones answered back, crossing his arms over his chest in a protective fashion.</p><p>“Did we do accidentally insult someone high up in the chain of command?”  Jim whispered, attempting to smile as the planet’s resident native population approached the landing party.</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of.”  McCoy responded and shifted his hands down to cover his exposed genitals.  </p><p>“Will you two cease your whispering?  They will hear you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: Alien attempt to force Jim to have sex with them. Dubcon.

“Remind me again why we’re here.” Jim murmured to McCoy who stood beside him at the beaming site.

“Starfleet made us.” Bones answered back, crossing his arms over his chest in a protective fashion.

“Did we do accidentally insult someone high up in the chain of command?” Jim whispered, attempting to smile as the planet’s resident native population approached the landing party.

“Not that I’m aware of.” McCoy responded and shifted his hands down to cover his exposed genitals. 

“Will you two cease your whispering? They will hear you.” Spock spoke up from where he stood to the left and behind Jim’s shoulder. 

“It is hardly fair. Vulcan anatomy is different than human anatomy.” Jim insisted, turning to address his first officer. 

“They can hear you!” Uhura hissed from her position next to Spock. 

Jim gave the native leader a wide smile to hide his embarrassment. “Greetings from the United Federation of Planets. I’m Captain Kirk, these are my officers.”

“Welcome, welcome!” The leader smiled and made a bow. He had dark hair and eyes and his body was lean and muscled. “Thank you for abiding by our customs. I am Conris.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Conris. I heard somewhere that this started as an Earth colony.” Jim kept pace with Conris as he led the landing party towards a grove of trees and more people.

“That is correct. Our ancestors wanted to get back to nature and live in a near natural state. They colonized the planet.” Conris indicated the grove of trees. 

“So you’re human?” Jim asked.

“Mostly. Others came from other planets and we absorbed them into our way of life. Many of us have Betazoid several generations back.” Conris stopped before the group of people under the trees. “I bring visitors from the stars.”

The people approached, excitement and fascination on their faces.

“Let us welcome them with a feast.” Conris suggested and many left to go gather things. More came and they reached out to touch the visitors in curiosity. 

Jim turned to look at McCoy, Spock and Uhura. “You all, ok?”

The look on Spock’s face suggested that he was rather uncomfortable. McCoy regarded each hand that reached for him as if it was a spider.

“Conris, our cultures don’t have a lot of touching. Your people may touch me all they like. But the others…” Drifting off, he glanced back at Spock’s uneasiness. 

“I understand.” Conris replied.

The people shifted their attention to Jim, and he immediately found himself surrounded and pawed at by many hands in many places. Some tugged him forward and he followed where they led. Someone touched his butt, another gently ran a finger up the length of his cock. But there were too many people and too many hands to know who was touching what. Eventually he was led to a place under the trees with soft grasses and guided into sitting down. His crew sat within five feet of him and yet it felt like he was completely surrounded by natives.

Conris sat down beside Jim. “Ours is a culture of shared pleasure. Do you like to share pleasure?”

Jim gave a nervous laugh and lifted a shoulder to shrug. “Who doesn’t?”

“Will you share pleasure with us? We would consider it an honor if you freely shared yourself with us.”

Jim glanced helplessly at McCoy and Spock. Spock and Uhura looked nervously to the ground. McCoy looked like he couldn’t stop shaking his head no. “Um…”

“You came here to establish diplomatic relations. What better way than to share relations?” Conris grinned at him. Several of Conris’ people began to kiss and fondle each other as if being clumped in a group was a good enough reason to be together.

“How are you organized?” Jim asked.

“Father…” A young girl with blond hair and light eyes stepped in amongst the group of adults and Jim was surprised to realize that up until that point he had not seen any children before the young girl arrived. There was another girl with brown hair standing further back, her focus on the girl that had spoken. Their only adornment were wildflowers that were woven into their hair.

“Yes, Emelin?” Conris asked.

“Are these the people from space?” Emelin looked to Jim and his crew. 

“Some of them came from Earth, where some of our ancestors came from.”

“Wow…”

“Emelin…” The girl outside the crowd called.

“Go with your companion, Emelin.” Conris indicated the other girl.

“Bye!” Emelin waved at Jim and blushed. Skipping and hopping over many adults, she caught her companion’s hand and pulled her off. Both girls ran further into the grove.

“That is one of my children. My daughter, Emelin.” Conris indicated where the girl had gone. “And her companion is Beneg.”

“They are friends?” Jim asked, curious about their social structure.

“No. They are companions. We are a society of pleasure. But our young have time to grow before they join the adults. Their first partner is their companion. They are the same age and gender. They will develop together. Then in a few years they will partner with the others of their own age. A few years after that they are ready to join the adults. A companion is for life. But when they reach adulthood they may choose a mate.” Conris rubbed the leg of a nearby male with blond hair who was busy making out with a female. “This is Malima, he’s my companion.” Conris touched the female Malima was with. She also had blond hair in a shade slightly darker than Malima’s. “And this is Holin. She is my mate. She is the mother of all my children.”

Jim blinked, seeing the open display of sexuality. Obviously Malima was the genetic father of Emelin. Emelin had his nose. “Oh?”

“We share pleasure with all in our colony… But all children that come from my mate are mine to raise. All the children that come from Malima’s mate, Jelin, are his. They are brothers and sisters to mine because we are companions.” 

Jim was very much confused by the family structure and he felt like his xeno-cultural anthropology professors would be ashamed at his inability to follow along. “Oh…” 

A female with red hair crawled forward out of the press of bodies and sat before Jim with a smile. “Hello. I’m Jelin. Would you like to share pleasure with me?”

Had it been only four years previous and Jim still a cadet he would have been all over her within an instant. But years as a responsible captain in charge of a crew had tempered the lust of his youth. How long had it been since he had last had an irresponsible tumble with someone? Panicked, he looked to his crew for aid. 

Uhura stared at him with something akin to judgmental fury. Spock kept his eyes to the grass as if the whole trip was for botany. McCoy was the only one looking at him with anything resembling aid as he mouthed out “no.”

“I’m… I’m sorry… I don’t…” Jim tried to apologize to Jelin. 

“Oh! I see. Is it males that you desire?” Conris queried.

“Yes…” Jim answered without thinking… Until he realized what he just agreed to. “I mean no!”

Malima had stopped kissing Holin to watch the exchange with interest. “I will share pleasure with him.” The words came with a smirk.

“It would be a great honor, Captain, for you to share pleasure with my companion.” Conris urged Malima closer to Jim. 

Malima crawled forward like a great cat intent on his prey. “I give good pleasure.”

“I… Believe you.” Jim answered as he scooted backwards. Within a few feet he ran into something solid and warm. A quick glance back revealed that he had collided with Spock. Spock had been kneeling on the grass. His knees were open and Jim was between them as if he had caught Jim’s retreat with his own body. “Sorry, Commander.”

Spock remained silent.

Malima closed the distance between them and reached out to lightly touch Jim’s nipple with the tip of his finger. “You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t hurt you.”

“I’m not afraid.”

Malima smirked and traced the nipple. “I’m a touch empath. I can feel your nervousness and fear.”

Jim pushed back, aware that his head and shoulders were against Spock’s naked torso while his hips rested between the Vulcan’s knees. “That’s not what… I just…” His discomfort made it difficult to express what was wrong with the situation. For a moment he was struck with the notion that he was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. A glance down at Malima’s genitals showed that he was fully erect. Did that mean Spock was the rock? The Vulcan was solid enough to be a rock.

“Relax. I will not hurt you.” Malima whispered and lightly kissed Jim’s sternum.

Jim froze. For a horrified moment he imagined that his rock would toss him away, leaving him completely unmoored in this experience. His fingers clutched Spock’s knees, holding tight in a way that was most likely uncomfortable for the Vulcan who usually shied away from touch. But hands tightened on his upper arms. Spock squeezed as if to reassure him that he was there and not going anywhere. Immediately Jim began to relax. His breathing came easier as he watched Malima slowly make his way down his torso to lick his limp cock. His cock reacted with interest and he clutched Spock’s knees to ground himself.

Malima blinked up at him. “You are conflicted? Why?”

Jim shook his head. “I don’t normally do this out in the open for everyone to see.”

“No one is watching.” Malima assured him as he suckled on Jim’s cock.

Jim knew that wasn’t true. His crew were watching. McCoy sat, looking silently disturbed. Uhura glared and him. And Spock… Jim rolled his head back to look up at Spock. Spock stared at him in silence. There was no emotion on Spock’s face. Quickly Jim felt himself begin to relax. His body reacted to Malima’s ministrations. There was still the embarrassment of being sucked on while he was pressed against Spock’s body, but there was less panic. Spock squeezed his upper arms again and Jim shut his eyes, giving into the sensation of warm, wet mouth sliding up and down his cock. For a moment he imagined the man between his legs had a dark bowl cut and pointed ears. The idea made his stomach flip and he desperately wanted to cum. 

Then, suddenly, the sensation ceased. “Is he your companion?” Malima asked.

Jim opened his eyes to see Malima staring at him. “What?”

“Is he your companion?” Malima asked, shifting his gaze to focus on Spock.

“We don’t have that in our culture.” Jim whispered carefully. 

“That is a shame.” Malima commented and gently tugged at Jim’s hips to get him to roll over and up on all fours. “It is a good thing to go through life with someone who is your friend, your brother, and your lover.” 

Jim caught Spock’s facial expression as he instantly frowned. There was no time to dwell on it because he also felt something warm and wet take his ass. “Fuck…” Jim whimpered and promptly lost all strength in his arms, leaving him to fall forward. His head and shoulders rested between Spock’s open knees while his ass remained in the air. It had been years since he had fucked another male… And none of them had ever used their mouth and tongue to open him. The experience was both disgusting and yet pleasurable. His hands scrambled to anchor himself to the grass and he felt his thumb come in contact with Spock’s knee. Really he wished that Malima had taken him someplace else so he didn’t have to be debauched within Spock’s personal space. For a moment he internally debated whether he should make a run for it, deeper into the grove where this moment of helplessness wouldn’t be witnessed… But Malima pushed his fingers into Jim and made him stay where he was. 

“You are so tight… Like you have never shared pleasure.” Malima’s fingers stretched him, preparing him for what was to come. Soon he would mount Jim and Jim would have to suffer the indignity of being fucked in front of his crew… All while practically in Spock’s lap. If he moved his head forward he could suck Spock off while Malima took him… How disturbing would that be for everyone? He ached for it, wanted it… If it had been Spock behind him, preparing him he wouldn’t have been so bad. “Have you ever shared pleasure?” Malima’s voice broke through his thoughts, instantly causing him to tighten up. This wasn’t the person he wanted to do this with and he hated the situation.

Jim gripped Spock’s legs, his nails biting into the Vulcan’s skin. Taking a deep breath, he held it as another finger pushed into him. And then everything stopped, fingers and mouth pulling away. Jim gasped for breath for several seconds, knowing how incredibly bizarre it was for him to find some form of comfort in between his commander’s knees. The cognitive dissonance between need and desire mixed with embarrassment and disgust were too much.

“He’s open for you if you want him.” Malima offered from somewhere behind Jim’s exposed body.

Jim finally managed to push himself up to sitting position, looking back over his shoulder at Malima. In the grove many couples were already engaged in sex, leaving the visiting crew and Malima on their own. Malima sat several feet away, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he stared at Spock. Jim turned to look at Spock and saw something very dangerous in his eyes. “Spock?”

Spock shifted his focus to Jim and immediately softened his gaze with worry. “Are you alright, Captain?”

Jim nodded. “What happened?”

“Your commander doesn’t want me touching you like that.” Malima gave him a wicked grin. “He doesn’t share, it seems.” 

Jim blinked up at Spock in confusion. 

“The captain was not enjoying his experience.” Spock answered, returning his attention to Malima. “A touch empath would know that.”

“He wanted to share pleasure with someone… But that someone isn’t me.” Malima answered and stood up to walk away.

Jim watched Malima walk towards the group before returning his attention to his crew. 

“You alright, Jim?” McCoy asked. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, I’m fine. I wasn’t prepared for having an audience. I mean… It was just too weird. There goes my backup career as a porn star.”

McCoy growled and punched Jim in the arm. “That’s not funny! I just watched some guy eat your scrawny ass! I’m going to have nightmares forever!”

Jim glanced at Uhura. The look on her face said she was disgusted by what she had seen. Jim didn’t even bother to look at Spock again. Jim was disgusted with himself for pressing himself into Spock’s personal space during the whole incident. “I think we should go.” Quickly he stood up and turned around. “Diplomacy was a failure. None of us can fuck them so we’re screwed.”

“I do not understand you or Leonard’s choice of colorful metaphors.” Spock complained as he stood up and helped Uhura to her feet. “Jim’s ass was not consumed. And screwing would imply…”

“Drop it, Spock!” Jim growled. “Who has the communicator?” McCoy passed him one and he called for a beam out. When the transporter finished its cycle, Jim jumped off the pad and reached for his robe he had left in the transporter room. Without another word he left the room and hurried down the hall.

^.~

“Do you want to talk about it?” McCoy asked, passing Jim a tumbler of amber liquid.

“Nope.” Jim swallowed the entire contents of the glass in one gulp.

“You didn’t even bother to submit the paperwork. Spock had to do it when Starfleet called to complain.” McCoy refilled Jim’s glass.

“Good for Spock.” Jim whispered.

“He put in that you were unable to complete the mission due to being physically compromised.”

Jim swallowed his drink and held the tumbler out for more which McCoy refilled for him.

“It doesn’t outright say that you were coerced into being sexually assaulted, but it’s implied. I read the report before he sent it.”

“I wasn’t coerced.” Jim took a sip of his drink.

“Like hell you weren’t. You sacrificed your own comfort because they implied it had to be done. Not to mention you’ve been on medical leave since the incident.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” Jim answered. And yet he felt just a little guilty that he had stayed in his cabin, unable to do his duties as captain. 

“What really happened down there?” McCoy asked, sipping his own drink. “We all understood that you didn’t really want to do anything.”

“Do you all understand?” Jim asked.

“Of course we do, why would you ask that?” McCoy demanded.

“It seemed like you were all mostly disgusted with me.” Jim finished his drink and set the glass aside. “There I was… Like some… Gagging for it with my face in Spock’s lap.” Jim rubbed his face with the back of his hand. “I practically assaulted the guy. He is disgusted with me.”

“Spock isn’t disgusted with you…” McCoy sighed heavily and set down his own glass.

“You don’t know that! You’d be disgusted with me if I was all over you while someone sucked me off or prepared to fuck me. You were disgusted and I wasn’t even rubbing up against you like I was with Spock.”

“Jim, you weren’t rubbing up against him. You fell into his lap when you were trying to put some distance between you and Malima. There was nowhere for you to go, except to get closer to Malima which is something you obviously didn’t want. Spock was trying to help you.”

“Help me?!” Jim gave McCoy a confused glare. “I practically had my face in his crotch while Malima prepared me.”

“You didn’t! You weren’t even close. Your head was on the ground between his knees. And he responded by giving Malima one of his Vulcan death glares. It was Malima and not you that we were all disgusted with. He’s the one who knew you were uncomfortable and yet continued with what he was doing anyway. A touch empath should know better.”

Jim grew frustrated with McCoy twisting around the situation. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I was there!” McCoy growled. “But I understand there are issues you need to deal with. I recommend that you take advantage of the professional help we have on board.”

“I don’t need someone telling me that I was innocent of all this, ok? I wanted to rub myself against Spock until I ejaculated! Is that too difficult to understand? Yes, I was disgusted by being pawed over by someone I barely knew but I really, really wanted Spock to push him out of the way and take me. That isn’t normal, is it? There’s something wrong with me for thinking that way, isn’t there? You think I’m upset about Malima, but I’m not. I’m upset that I wanted to jump Spock’s bones and I’m confused as to why he let me rub up against him like some pervert.”

McCoy stared at Jim in shock for a long time. Finally he murmured, “Oh, good lord…”

“He was disgusted because he’s a fucking touch telepath and I was all over him! He knows what I was thinking.” Jim snarled. “I ruined it! I ruined our friendship. He hates me now. I’m no better than Malima!”

McCoy rubbed his forehead and slouched in his chair, defeated. “Jim…”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now!” Jim frowned. “Leave me alone.”

^.~

Jim knew who was at his door as soon as the chime rang. There was only one person it could be after he blew up at McCoy the hour before. McCoy had retreated and no doubt contacted a certain Vulcan. Because that was something McCoy would do to force Jim to talk about things he didn’t want to talk about. “Come in.” Jim called out and sure enough, it was Spock at the door.

Spock stepped in and stood inside the door so it could shut behind him. “Captain.”

“Look, I’m sorry!” Jim responded.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “There is no need to apologize.” 

“Yes, there is. And you know it.”

“I assure you, I know of no such thing.” Spock replied. “I came here to ask if you wished to play chess.”

Jim gaped at him, not expecting to be propositioned for chess. “Chess?”

“Yes. We are in the habit of playing every week. I thought perhaps we might play now since you are on leave.”

“You’re not on leave. Shouldn’t you be on the bridge of something?” Jim queried.

“Leonard suggested and I agreed that your mental health is far more important than my duties on the bridge. Sulu has the conn.”

“Yay for Sulu…” Jim remarked sarcastically as he reached for his chess set and set it on the table. Really, he hadn’t meant it to come out so flippantly. But he wasn’t really in the mood for company. As he set up the board he tried to ignore Spock’s presence. They played one game in silence. Spock won because Jim couldn’t concentrate on the game.

The second game was set up and Jim watched Spock’s fingers pick up a pawn. “I really am sorry.”

“As I have said, there is no need to apologize.”

“Yes, there is. You’re a touch telepath. You knew what I was thinking.” Jim made his own move, feeling horrible.

“Your thoughts and feelings were all a jumble. I admit I had difficulty discerning what thoughts were directed at me and what thoughts were directed at him.”

“You’re joking.”

“When you collided with me I caught your horror and disgust. As he pinned you in, you began to panic. When I touched your arm you relaxed.”

Jim shook his head and rubbed his head, ignoring the chess game. “I… My thoughts as he began to touch me… I’m so sorry. I feel like such a pervert.”

“It was your way of distancing yourself from the situation. You thought about someone else to cope with what he was doing to you. I understand.”

“Yeah… But I was thinking about someone in particular.” Jim answered carefully, staring at their untouched game of chess. “And I was pressed up against you.”

“If you had been pressed up against McCoy or Nyota would you have thought about them instead?” Spock queried.

Jim shook his head silently. 

“Am I to understand that you regularly have thoughts of a sexual nature that involve me?” Spock asked.

Jim released the air he had been holding and bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, Spock. If it makes you feel any better I was never going to tell you. I kinda hoped they would just fade away on their own.”

Spock picked up a chess piece and moved it. It was his turn their conversation had interrupted. “Why would I feel better not knowing?”

“Because now I’ve burdened you with my issues and it’s not fair. I have to deal with my own thoughts… My own hang ups. My own problems.” Jim moved one of his pieces and instantly knew it had been a mistake. Typical of his life.

“I am the one that helped you relax.” Spock didn’t make the move he should have to ensure his quick victory. “I stopped him from pushing you too far.”

“Thanks for that.” Jim gave up on the game and recklessly moved another piece.

“You do not understand. I was being selfish. I did not want him to take you.” Spock finally took the obvious move. “Checkmate.”

Jim stared at the board in silence.

“Do you want to play again?”

Jim shook his head.

“I could feel your fear and disgust and there was no way I could comfort you. He did not deserve to touch you. You dug your nails into my knees and I made it clear to him that he was to stop.”

“McCoy calls it the Vulcan Death Glare.” Jim chuckled helplessly.

“Vulcans cannot kill by staring at someone.” Spock responded.

“I’ve seen you do it. You give them a look and they think better of whatever they are doing.”

“Then perhaps that is what I did, but I will not call it a death glare. It made him stop and leave you alone.”

“You said you didn’t want him to take me.” Jim prompted. “And that you were being selfish. What does that mean?”

Spock took a deep breath and shook his head. “I was emotionally compromised while experiencing your panic and embarrassment. I knew I had to protect you even if it meant failing the mission. Your body is your own to share with whomever you desire. You did not desire him.” 

Jim blushed and looked away, finding it difficult to look at his first officer for very long, especially when he talked about bodies and desire. “I did not desire him.”

“You desired me.” Spock breathed. 

“Sorry…” Jim whispered.

“I think, Captain… We should attempt to recreate the situation. This time without Malima.”

“What do you mean?” Jim turned to look at him.

“If I sit down and you lean against me we could recreate some of the more positive sensations without the negative. It may help you find closure and security. You are laboring under the assumption that I hate you. I assure you I do not. This way I can prove to you that there is no hatred.” And with that Spock got up from his chair and headed towards the privacy screen that sectioned off the sleep area of Jim’s cabin. 

Jim followed behind and watched as Spock took off his boots and settled on the bed, back against the headboard. “Last time we were naked, though.”

“That will not be completely necessary.” Spock fiddled with the bedside controls to change the temperature in the cabin. Warm air blew in. “Take off your shirt. I will do the same.” Quickly he removed his uniform shirt and folded it before setting it aside.

Jim followed Spock’s lead, hastily removing his own shirt and tossing it aside without care. Nervously he climbed onto the bed and sat down with his butt between Spock’s knees as they had been last time. This time Spock wasn’t kneeling, but he could approximate where he had made contact by sitting between the Vulcan’s knees. Carefully he leaned back, feeling hands guide him back unto his upper back was against Spock’s abdomen and his head against the Vulcan’s chest. 

“Is this uncomfortable?” Spock queried.

Jim closed his eyes and assessed the atmosphere of the cabin. There was warmth around him. Spock’s body was comfortable. “I’m fine.”

Spock placed his hands on Jim’s upper arms. “How about this?”

Immediately Jim felt completely relaxed. “Mm… ‘S good.” There was a twinge of something sexual. His cock gave a twitch of interest and he shifted. His mind began to drift and he became increasingly aware that he was between Spock’s thighs, pressed against his crotch. That caused his cock to twitch again.

“Are you still comfortable?” Spock breathed.

His trousers were getting a little tight. “Yeah… Think so.”

Spock released his tight hold and gently slid his fingers down to Jim’s elbow and back up again. 

Immediately Jim was completely hard and he grunted, pulling up his knees to disguise the bulge in his trousers. “Sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize.” Spock answered, squeezing Jim’s upper arms again. “How do you feel?”

Jim gave a soft whimper and pushed his head back against Spock’s stomach to look up at him. “Like a pervert.”

Spock blinked down at him. A soft smile crept on his lips. “You are not a pervert.” His right hand caught Jim’s arm and pulled so the human’s hand was up. Two fingers gently slid against the back of Jim’s fingers, up and down.

“That’s… That’s Vulcan kissing.” Jim gasped as he returned the gesture. “We’re kissing.” The human continued for a minute, listening to Spock’s breath catch and soft grunts that came with each caress. Jim put his hand down and rolling over to sit up. “It’s you! You’re affecting me. Your touch… Your hands. I thought it was all me, but it was you too! We’re projecting it at each other!”

Spock took a deep breath. “I attempted to calm you. And then I was drawn in to the sensations you were experiencing.” The Vulcan blushed and looked away. “When he attempted fellatio… I… I felt it. I wanted to push him aside and give you what you needed. He noticed and that is why he stopped to ask if we were ‘companions.’”

“You felt it?” Jim sat down on his haunches. 

Spock nodded. 

Jim rubbed his face, aware that he was blushing like an inexperienced schoolboy with his first crush. “Well… Damn.”

“I do not hate you, Jim. Far from it.”

“You want to fuck me.” Jim managed.

“That is not the word I would have chosen.” Spock breathed.

Jim gave a helpless laugh. “All this time I’ve been disgusted with myself for having these uncontrolled thoughts about you and you were having the same thoughts…”

“I would have told you sooner had you allowed me.” Spock informed him.

All at once Jim crawled forward and took Spock’s lips. The Vulcan did not resist, but opened his mouth to allow Jim access. Their teeth clashed together as tongues touched and explored. Very slowly he lowered his body so it was flush against Spock’s. Their chests were pressed together. With Spock sitting up, Jim’s back was arched but he didn’t care.

Spock managed to roll them both onto their sides and there was a moment as limbs and bodies rearranged themselves before kissing continued. 

Jim’s hand rested on Spock’s hip and his fingers slipped down and back to touch the alien’s well-formed ass through his trousers. “Maybe we should take this off.” Jim murmured between kisses.

In another awkward moment of rolling while attempting to undress, they somehow managed to take off what was left of their clothing. Spock landed on his back with Jim kissing down his body. His knees opened and he stared down at the human who took up residence between his thighs. His penis emerged from his body and stood at attention. For a moment Spock blushed green in embarrassed at being so exposed to Jim.

Jim leaned forward and swallowed the appendage down to the root, giving a soft grunt as it tapped the back of his throat. Pulling back a bit, his fist held the organ as he concentrated on the head.

Spock arched back, resting his hand on the back of Jim’s head as if to guide his movements. “T’hy’la… Don’t stop…” The contraction seemed out of place on his tongue. 

Jim perked up at the Vulcan word. His hands rested on Spock’s thighs as he took another deep swallow before pulling up again. His tongue licked the oil that covered his lips. “Is that what I am? T’hy’la?” The word was familiar. When he melded with Ambassador Spock he had come to understand it was something his counterpart had been to the old Vulcan. Jim was more than a little surprised to hear his Spock call him ‘T’hy’la.’ Jim had been under the impression it was something that Ambassador Spock cherished. Did that mean Spock cherished him?

Spock sat up and reached down to pull Jim’s head up to his own. His lips lightly kissed the human’s licking the edge of his lips to taste his own oily lubricant there. 

“Do you want me to lick your ass open?” Jim asked, catching a kiss on the edge of Spock’s lips.

“That will not be necessary.” Spock answered. “I can easily accommodate your penis without stretching.”

“You’re talented.” Jim mused, kissing Spock’s chin.

“There are benefits in having complete control over one’s body.” Spock nuzzled against Jim’s neck. 

“Lucky…” Jim teased. 

Spock traced Jim’s arm down to his fingers with his own fingers. “I have never been with a male before. I do not know what to expect.”

“Then perhaps we should change this up. You can have me.” Jim answered, kissing Spock’s temple.

“You misunderstand. I always imagined that you would be in control during our first time.” 

“You’ve imagined our first time?” Jim asked, in awe.

“Indeed.” Spock answered, sprawling onto the bed with his arms and legs open, penis fully erect.

Jim took a moment to take in a sexually excited Spock. His eyes were half lidded, his hair messed. There was a lethargy to his limbs that allowed him to fully relax on Jim’s bed. “What did you imagine, Spock? That I would push you up against a bulkhead and take you from behind? That I would crawl into your bed in the middle of the night and have my way with you? How did you imagine this?”

“To be honest I never imagined a scenario.” Spock opened his knee, exposing himself in a seductive way. “I only imagined the act.”

“What position are we in?”

The Vulcan blushed. “I am on my hands and knees with you behind me.”

“My Vulcan likes doggy style.” Jim grinned at him. 

“I once saw a holo-vid of two males and that was the position they used. It is my only frame of reference.” 

“My Vulcan watches holo-vid porn.” Jim chuckled. His arm caught Spock’s open leg and he caressed Spock’s kneecap. Something caught his attention and he looked, seeing crescent shaped scabs. “Shit… Is this where I grabbed you?” 

“It is nothing.” Spock answered.

“It’s not ‘nothing.’ I drew blood! Look at these. Are they on your other knee?” Jim investigated the other knee. “Shit… Fuck. Spock, I’m so sorry. I hurt you.”

“You did not intend to. At that moment you were panicked.”

“That’s no excuse!” Jim answered. “How can I make it up to you?”

“You can forget it happened and continue with what we started.”

“Spock…” Jim sighed.

Spock rolled over and got up on his hands and knees. “Proceed.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Jim stared at the beautiful, rounded bottom that was presented to him.

“Think no more of it.” Spock answered as he lowered his shoulders to the mattress. 

Jim kissed one of the rounded cheeks… And then the other. His kisses trailed inwards towards the already open hole. His tongue lapped at the warm skin. There was no taste. Spock was clean as if he had washed before his arrival to Jim’s cabin. His tongue pushed in.

Spock gave an inelegant grunt and pushed back against Jim’s face. “I must protest. This is so… Unsanitary.”

“You’re the one who wants my dick in your ass.” Jim answered, nipping at a cheek.

“Your dick is not your tongue.” Spock answered. 

“You’re a pain in my ass… Why can’t I be a tongue in yours?” Jim mused.

“Stop it! Take me properly.” Spock scolded him.

Jim arranged himself behind Spock’s body and pushed in. “Is this what you want?”

Spock hummed and pushed back against Jim, forcing him to push all the way in. “Shut up and move, T’hy’la.”

“Is that an order, Commander?” Jim teased.

Spock tightened on him. “Move!”

Jim obeyed, holding onto Spock’s hips to steady himself as he began to pound into the Vulcan over and over again. It had been too long since his last sexual encounter. His stamina wasn’t as it had been only a few short years before. Too soon he felt the tingles that told him his orgasm would be fast approaching. Quickly he pulled out and pushed Spock over onto his back before pushing back in so he could watch Spock’s reactions. 

The Vulcan blinked up at Jim as if surprised to see him face to face.

“Are you close?” Jim asked. Already he was too close. This felt like a disaster. If he had known beforehand what they would do he would have masturbated first so he could hold off for longer. The moment was too short. It would be over too soon.

Spock reached up and placed his fingers on Jim’s meld points. “May I?”

“Yes…” Jim suddenly orgasmed. It pulsed through him as bits and pieces of Spock’s mind overwhelmed him. And then he was lost in a sea of memories, none of which he could see clearly. 

And then there was nothing.

^.~

Jim woke sometime later. The room was warm and he felt comfortable as he snuggled up against Spock’s prone form. The Vulcan’s eyes were closed and his breathing soft. Jim gently extracted himself and padded off to the bathroom to pee. When he returned he found Spock awake and properly situated in the bed. Jim pulled back the blanket and crawled in, once again resting against Spock’s side. Absently his hand grazed the Vulcan’s belly, finding it to be oily and without evidence of ejaculation. “Did you orgasm?”

Spock bit his lips and allowed Jim to rearrange the blankets around them. “I have not yet experienced my time.”

Jim stopped what he was doing to focus on Spock. “You mean Pon Farr.”

“It is not spoken of to outsiders.” Spock answered.

“I’m hardly an outsider.”

“You are not Vulcan.” Spock reminded him.

“And yet I had a Vulcan cram his entire life experience into my head… So I do know the symptoms.”

“My counterpart should not have done that.” 

“It’s too late for that. Besides… I don’t think he meant to. He had lived so many years without his James Kirk that he couldn’t help himself.” Jim rested his head against Spock’s shoulder. “So… Are you trying to tell me that you won’t orgasm until your time?”

“I can share them with you when you experience them. But that is not the same as experiencing them for myself. It will come with time.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jim whispered, licking Spock’s shoulder and then kissing the spot.

“It is not your fault.” 

“Will you spend the night with me?” Jim asked, careful to keep his eyes on Spock’s chest so he wouldn’t have to see Spock’s eyes should he be rejected.

“Is that what you desire?”

“I could be cheeky and say I desire every night… But I’ll settle for just this one if that’s all you’re willing to give me.” Jim answered truthfully. “What do you desire, Spock?”

Spock rolled onto his side to face Jim, lightly running his fingers over Jim’s cheek and down to his shoulder. “You do not know?”

“I never know anything when it comes to you.” Jim wrapped his arm around Spock’s waist. “If I get too clingy, just push me away. You won’t be the first.” With a yawn he shut his eyes. 

Spock lowered the lights and settled into bed beside Jim.

^.~

Jim’s dreams were a jumble of erotic imagery. Of course that may have been because he had sex before he went to sleep and his mind replayed his experiences for him. In his dreams he was with Spock. The alien wrapped himself around Jim, whispering endearments as they took turns taking and being taken. It was no surprise that Jim woke to find himself painfully erect. In the dim light of the room he could make out Spock beside him, sitting up with his eyes closed. It took Jim a moment to realize that Spock was meditating. Reaching out a hand, he placed it on Spock’s exposed thigh.

Spock grunted and took a deep breath. “You are awake.” 

“You were meditating?”

“I do not require as much sleep as you do.” Spock answered as he lay down properly on the bed. 

“What do you meditate on?” 

“My day… Problems I encounter. I discard that which I do not need and commit to memory things I do. It helps keep my thoughts in order.”

“Were you thinking about me?” Jim giggled softly as he wrapped his arm around Spock’s waist and cuddled up against him.

“You are sexually excited again.” Spock observed.

“I had some sexual dreams.” Jim admitted. His hand slide down from Spock’s waist to the juncture of his legs, finding a slit. Cautiously his finger teased it, encountering something wet and slick. An object slid out of the slit along his fingers as it emerged. Jim dipped his finger in deeper. “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Spock gasped. 

Jim’s fingers slid up the length of the organ to its tip, twirling around the double ridges before sliding back down again to dip into the slit. “You’re so slick.”

“It aids in… In coitus…” Spock managed.

Jim ached to take Spock right then. There was nothing more he wanted then to straddle his first officer and ride him. “Coitus.” Jim chuckled. His hand squeezed Spock’s penis, giving it one firm stroke.

“Do I please you?” Spock whispered.

“Please me? Spock…” Jim chuckled and rolled onto his belly, pulling his legs under him so he could reach down and push his fingers into himself. One finger easily slid in, aided by Spock’s slick. A second soon followed and he worked to open himself. When he was sufficiently ready he pushed back the blanket to expose himself. “Come on… I’m ready for coitus.”

Spock shifted on the bed so he was kneeling behind Jim.

Jim never asked if Spock had any experience in sex. Perhaps he should have. Instantly Spock was fully inside of him. His hips pulled back only to push back in with a little more power as the Vulcan gave an inelegant grunt. Over and over with power and need. Jim widened his stance to accommodate Spock’s movements. Hands rested on his hips to pull him back into the deepening thrusts. “Fuck, Spock…” Jim moaned. 

Spock’s hands shifted, rounding Jim’s torso to pull him up and back so Jim was on his knees, leaning against Spock’s body. Spock’s ridges angled to brush against Jim’s prostate. The human cried out and writhed in his arms. Spock held onto him tightly, resting his face against Jim’s as if to listen to his gasps and cries. 

“Fuck, Spock… Fuck…” Helplessly Jim reached down to squeeze himself. Too soon his balls tightened and he erupted. 

Spock slowed in his movements and held still, his face pressed against Jim’s. His embrace tightened.

It took several minutes but they finally came back to themselves. Jim rolled his head back against Spock’s shoulder and sighed. 

Spock gently lowered him back down to the bed and pulled out. “We have soiled the bed.”

Jim gave a helpless chuckle and lazily lay on his stomach on his damp sheets. “Lay down… Cuddle.”

Spock obeyed and curled up against Jim’s side and back. His hand rested on Jim’s opposite hip.

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the scent of sex fill his senses. A thought crossed his mind that Spock only did this because he asked for it. Did Spock even love him? Did he love Spock? Of course he loved Spock. But that didn’t mean the Vulcan loved him back. “Did you like it?”

“It was like nothing I have ever experienced before.” Spock admitted as he rubbed his face against Jim’s shoulder. 

“Is that good or bad?” Jim prompted.

Spock tightened his grip on Jim’s hip and nuzzled against his shoulder. “Good.” They lay there for a time with Spock pressed against Jim’s back. “Perhaps, T’hy’la, you should take a shower while I change the sheets. It is too early to get up and you require rest. But you are covered in semen.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jim mused as he rolled out from under Spock and sat up. “Just a quick shower.” Quickly he got out of bed and padded off to the bathroom. While he was there he peed again. The shower was hot and felt good. His legs were beginning to get a little sore from holding him up to get fucked by Spock. The idea made his insides tremble in a good way. His shower complete, he dried off and tossed the towel into the recycler. When he returned to the main part of the cabin he found the lights up to 30% as Spock spread a blanket over the top of the sheets. Jim came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan, kissing the back of his neck.

Spock turned and caught Jim’s waist, pulling him towards the bed and depositing him on the side before climbing towards where he slept before. “You require more sleep.”

Jim obediently climbed into the freshly made bed and lay on his back, watching the ceiling.

Spock fumbled with the controls and the lights lowered to their night time setting.

“About Pon Farr…” 

Spock moaned.

“Did T’Pring survive? That’s her name, right? T’Pring?”

“We agreed to go our separate ways when I left Vulcan for Starfleet Academy.” Spock answered. “She was on Vulcan but she was mated to another.”

“Stonn.” Jim supplied.

“My counterpart told you.” 

“I saw his first Pon Farr. T’Pring challenged his claim and chose his James Kirk as champion. Ambassador Spock nearly killed him. His next Pon Farr was with a healer. He then attempted Kohlinar… But he couldn’t forget his James Kirk. His James Kirk helped him a few times after that… And then he died.” 

“T’Pring and Stonn are both dead.” Spock confirmed.

Jim wanted to ask Spock who he was going to choose to mate. But he felt like that was pressing his luck. For now he was lucky just to have Spock in his bed. And if they never did this again and it was a one-time thing? Could he live with that? Scooting over, he leaned against Spock’s naked body. Could he live without Spock’s love? It’s not like he deserved Spock. The only reason they had sex was because of Malima forcing the issue.

“Jim… Your thoughts are…”

Jim flinched and moved away from Spock. How could he forget that Spock could sense him when they were touching? Shame filled him.

Spock closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist. Instantly the human was filled with the sense of calm. And with that he drifted off to sleep.

^.~

Jim woke to the smell of food… More specifically coffee. Stumbling out of bed he made it to his table and found an array of food dishes set out. Spock sat on the other side of the table, sipping from a mug. “You made me breakfast?” Jim sat down on his chair, not caring that he was completely naked.

“Many of these are on Dr. McCoy’s recommendation. You have not been eating properly. He has noticed.”

Jim stabbed a piece of cantaloupe and stared at it. “I can’t eat all of this.” 

“I did not know your preference.” Spock admitted. “In the future I will endeavor to present you with selections I know you enjoy.” 

Jim chewed on the cantaloupe. Replicated cantaloupe left much to be desired. It was too sweet. Spock’s comment about learning his preferences gave him pause. Would Spock stay the night and serve him breakfast in the future?

“Are you going to be on the bridge today?” Spock asked as he set down his mug.

Jim reached for his own mug and took a swallow of coffee. “I might be persuaded to actually do my job…” 

“The crew misses your presence.” Spock announced as he took another sip. 

“I shall keep that in mind.”

“I must go prepare for the day.” Setting down the mug, Spock wiped his lips with the napkin in his lap. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

“Thank you for ordering it.” Jim answered, waving a triangle of buttered toast at Spock. 

“I would be pleased to see you on the bridge today.” 

“I’ll try.” Jim took a bite of toast. 

Spock nodded as if that was agreeable. “Good morning, then.”

“Morning.” Jim smiled watching as Spock attempted to gracefully leave with awkward success. When the Vulcan was gone he concentrated on his coffee, wondering what that shy awkwardness meant.

^.~

Jim decided to return to work. Without warning he arrived on the bridge.

“Keptin on ze bridge!” Chekov announced from his station.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Sulu asked as Jim took his chair. 

“I’m ok. Thanks for asking. Thanks for your concern, all of you. Sorry about that.” Jim glanced around the bridge at his attentive crew… All but Spock who sat with his back to Jim, eyes on his scanner. “I just needed a little time to deal with some things.”

“We’re glad you’re back.” Sulu grinned.

“Thank you!” Jim grinned back and glanced at his first officer. Spock gave no reaction and seemed to be a little stiff. His change in attitude from shy breakfast companion to distant science officer was perplexing.

^.~

Just as Jim thought things were back to normal, two days after the incident Spock showed up at his door again for a game of chess.

During their second game the bishop slipped from Jim’s fingers and fell onto the floor. Before he had a chance to reach for it, Spock was on his knees and passed Jim the piece from the floor. Gratefully Jim took it back and placed in on the board. At that moment he felt something he hadn’t expected. Nimble fingers undid the closure of his trousers. Jim watched in awe as Spock pulled out his cock and sucked it down. After that things got a little fuzzy as Jim fought the urge to cum too quickly. Seeing his first officer bob on him certainly wasn’t helping. “Spock…”

Spock paused to look up at Jim, his mouth obscenely wrapped around Jim’s girth.

“I’m gonna cum.” Jim grunted.

Spock deepened his swallow, lightly humming.

Jim felt himself release, noticing the soft cough from Spock as he emptied into the Vulcan’s mouth. 

They paused there for a moment, the cabin filled with Jim’s gasps for air. Finally Spock pulled away and set Jim’s trousers to rights before regaining his own chair and moving his own piece on the chess board.

“Is semen considered vegetarian?” Jim mused as he contemplated the board.

Spock licked the corner of his mouth but otherwise declined to respond.

That night Spock spent the night again. Jim found himself on his hands and knees, bracing himself for the powerful thrusts as Spock took him before bedtime. Spock’s hand clutched at the tip of his penis so when he ejaculated it was caught. When the Vulcan pulled away to lay down he absently licked his palm clean.

“That’s… That’s really hot when you do that.” Jim commented from where he lay on his belly, watching Spock.

“We do not want to soil the bed.” Spock answered.

Jim curled up against him and wondered how long this relationship would last. A one night stand he could count as a fluke. Twice now meant it could be temporary or on again off again. Did he want to be friends with benefits with Spock?

“Sleep, Jim.” Spock whispered as he arranged the blankets and turned down the light.

As Jim drifted off he decided he liked having a sexual relationship with Spock. Sleeping next to the Vulcan after sex made it easier to fall asleep. 

^.~

Days passed. It seemed that every other night Spock spent the night. Their time together often involved dinner, chess and mind blowing sex. Then they climbed into Jim’s bed and said their goodnights. Sometimes during the night Jim would wake and they would begin round two. It didn’t seem to matter who was on top and who was on the bottom. It switched depending on their mood. 

On the off days Jim had dinner with McCoy. It was all perfectly respectable and certainly not the sexual relationship he shared with Spock. 

On one such night Bones looked down at his glass of whiskey. “Are you and Spock dating?”

“What? Dating?” Jim blinked at him in surprise.

“It just seems like he spends a lot of time with you. Your latest medical scan indicates that there is Vulcan DNA in your body at all times. I can’t begin to imagine how that is possible unless…” McCoy drifted off.

“Unless what?” Jim asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

“You’re fucking him.”

Jim nearly spit out his drink. “Really, Bones?” And yet he couldn’t stop himself from blushing. His cheeks burned.

“Oh my god, it’s true! I was just messing with you.” McCoy’s eyes went wide. “You’re fucking Spock.”

Jim stared at his drink as if it held all the answers. “So what if I am? We’re both adults.”

“That would explain all the time you spend together.”

“I spend just as much time with you.” Jim pointed out.

“Yeah? Well I don’t spend the night.” McCoy responded. “He’s been seen leaving your cabin very early in the morning. People are starting to talk. I just figured you had early morning meetings. But fucking him? Really, Jim?”

“Stop saying it like that.” Jim grew annoyed. 

“Imagine how I feel. I need brain bleach.”

“We’re not exactly dating.”

“Then what do you call it?”

Jim shrugged. “He comes over every other night and one thing leads to another. We haven’t talked about being boyfriends or anything.”

“It’s a goddamn booty call!”

“Shut up!” Jim growled.

McCoy stood up and drained his glass before setting it down on the table. “You’re asking for trouble.” And with that he was gone.

Jim sat on the couch, sipping the last of his drink, annoyed with McCoy. There was a chime at the door. “Come in.”

Spock stepped in, hands folded neatly behind his back. “I noticed that Leonard left early.”

Jim set his glass aside. “People are starting to notice when you leave my cabin early in the morning.”

“That bothers you.”

Jim shrugged. “Bones guessed that you spend the night with me. If he noticed then others have as well.” 

“You do not wish for others to know?”

Jim shook his head. “It’s not that. I don’t even know what this is and already people are jumping to conclusions about it.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Jim shook his head. “No.” Desperately he wanted to ask Spock if they were in an actual relationship and yet he was terrified Spock would say ‘no.’ Whatever they had was safer to let it go unnamed. “Do you?” It took all his courage to ask, fearing Spock would ask for it all to end.

Spock gave a soft sigh and knelt before Jim, “T’hy’la…” His hands touched Jim’s knees in a comforting way. 

“It’s your reputation at stake… Not mine. I was the promiscuous one when I was at the academy, remember?”

“You are no longer promiscuous.” Spock responded.

“Yeah… But that doesn’t matter to people. They’ll still see me as someone who will screw anything that moves. Somehow I lured you into my bed.”

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and gently pulled him down to the floor to sit on his knees, facing him. “T’hy’la…”

Jim allowed Spock to move him. Again he wondered if Spock loved him.

Spock leaned in and kissed Jim’s lips, pushing his tongue into the human’s mouth briefly before leaning back to break the kiss. “Do not worry about my reputation, ashayam.” Pressing his forehead against the human’s, they shared their breathing space. “You could ask me to move in with you.”

Jim let out a giggle. “You practically live here. Bones is bound to notice when he comes over for dinner that we share a cabin.”

“As you stated… Leonard already knows we spend the night together. Moving in is the next logical step.”

Jim shivered and leaned up against the Vulcan. “We only just started sleeping together.” 

“It is the next step. Think about it.” Spock gently kissed Jim’s forehead. 

“I will.”

“Goodnight, Jim.” Spock caressed Jim’s cheek with two fingers.

“Goodnight, Spock.”

“Call for me if you need me.” Spock rose from the floor.

“I will.”

And then the Vulcan was gone.

^.~

“I hear congratulations are in order.” Uhura stated as she cornered Jim in the turbolift.

“What?”

“You and Spock.” Uhura rolled her eyes.

“Have you been talking to Doctor McCoy?” Jim asked, suddenly panicked that his secret was being spread like wildfire across the ship.

“No. I talk to Spock.” Uhura answered. 

“Um…” Jim really didn’t know what to say. For one thing, he didn’t know what Spock had told her. “How much do you know?”

“I know you’re courting.” Uhura replied. 

“Courting? Is that what he called it?” Jim was confused.

“That’s what I call it. You’re going to marry him.”

Jim blinked.

Uhura blinked back.

Jim’s brain attempted a reboot but stalled.

“You do know Vulcans don’t do casual sex… Right? It’s something they only do with their potential mates and spouses.”

Jim’s brain shut down and attempted a hard reboot.

“Jim? Are you in there?” Uhura waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello?”

Slowly Jim’s systems reopened. “He wants to marry me?”

Uhura crossed her hands over her chest and gave him a pitying smile. “Yes.”

“Me…”

“I think we covered this already.”

Jim blinked a few times, trying to come to terms with what he heard. “Shouldn’t he marry someone he loves?”

“You’re joking, right? I’ve heard him call you ‘beloved.’ He may not have meant for anyone else aside from you to hear it, but I did.”

“When?”

“What do you think ‘ashayam’ means?”

Jim took a step back and collided with the wall of the turbolift. For some reason it was stopped between floors and he realized it had been during the course of their conversation.

“You didn’t notice?” Uhura frowned at him.

“I didn’t know what it meant.” Jim replied.

Uhura glared at him. “You’re not going to do something stupid like break his heart, are you?”

Jim shook his head. “No… I’ve been afraid this whole time that he was going to leave me. He wants to marry me? Are you sure?”

“You are sleeping with him, aren’t you?” Uhura raised an eyebrow in a good imitation of Spock.

Jim blushed and looked to the floor.

“Don’t mess this up.” Uhura reached out to tap the turbolift’s resume button. “We may not be together, but I still care about him. Understand?”

“Yes.” Jim answered. Just then the turbolift doors opened, depositing them both on the bridge. Spock was already there and Jim took his seat without looking to the Vulcan.

^.~

Jim rubbed his shoulder. It was going to be a long day. There had been no chance to talk to Spock before they had been sent on a diplomatic mission. And now he was stuck in a room, mostly naked. The planet was populated by women. Something had wiped out all the men, leaving a desperate population that needed males to use as breeding stock. Jim had been abducted. 

The room he was confined in was bearable. There was a bed and a bathroom. A large mirror dominated a wall and he had no doubt it was actually a one way mirror to observe him. Pacing back and forth, he tried to work out all his nervous energy. What if his crew didn’t find him? What if he was forced to stay on the planet and service the inhabitants? With a frustrated groan, he flopped onto the bed, face down. The sheets were silver and shiny. It felt strange on his mostly bare skin. A loincloth covered his front, leaving him completely exposed on the back. Anyone watching through the mirror would have had a fantastic view of his ass.

The door hissed open and Jim glanced back over his shoulder, expecting to see the leader of the planet. Instead his stomach flipped when he saw McCoy and Spock charge into the room.

“Oh, dear lord…” Bones cursed and covered his eyes with his hands. “You’re naked again!”

Spock ignored McCoy’s words and approached the bed. “Are you well, Jim?”

“I’m fine.” Jim answered as he rolled over, the loincloth sliding out of place to reveal much more of him than he intended. 

Spock picked up Jim and immediately carried him bridal style towards the door. 

The door opened again to reveal the leader of the planet, Chalandra. “Wait! You doom us all!”

Spock took a step back, his grip tightening on Jim. 

“Now wait just a cotton pickin’ minute. You can’t go around abducting people.” McCoy growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We need him. His genes will infuse power into my people. They are dying, surely you understand this.”

“My crew needs me, Chalandra.” Jim attempted.

“My whole planet needs you.”

“I need him.” McCoy stated. “He’s my best friend and I’m not going to let him go.”

“Best friend? He will do great things if you allow him. Isn’t that important?” 

“I need him.” Spock spoke up. 

“Another best friend?” Chalandra queried.

“He’s my… My husband.” Jim answered. “I’m married, Chalandra. Would you have me leave my mate?” Jim bit his lip, terrified Spock would speak up and contradict him.

“It is a waste to mate a man and not a woman.” Chalandra commented.

“My people believe it is our freedom to marry whomever we choose. Be it man or woman or other.” Jim answered. “I chose this Vulcan.”

Chalandra stepped up to Jim in Spock’s arms, looking him over closely. With a snort she stepped back. “You could have been the father of a civilization.”

“I don’t want that.” Jim responded, aware that he was still in Spock’s arms. “Let me go.”

Chalandra made a face and then waved her hand. Spock seemed to take that as a sign and ran down the hall with McCoy at his heels. 

“You know I can run. Right, Spock?” Jim asked as the Vulcan clutched him tighter and rounded a corner.

McCoy caught up with them and pulled out a communicator. “We have the captain, beam us up.”

Instantly they were dissolved in a beam of light and materialized on the transporter pad.

“You can put me down now, Spock.” Jim commented.

“I want to check him over.” McCoy advanced on the two, holding up his tricorder.

Spock took a step away. “No. You have checked him over already. I will take him to his cabin.”

“Be reasonable, Spock…” McCoy began.

But Spock wasn’t being reasonable. Quickly he left, still holding Jim in his arms.

“You really can put me down. I promise I can walk.” Jim commented as they passed through halls with an assortment of crew stopping to stare at them. “Damnit, Spock! Put me down, that’s an order!”

Spock stopped and let Jim’s feet touch the floor. 

Jim continued down the hallway, aware that Spock was closely following. It was all fine considering that his ass was exposed and Spock following closely covered it. Upon entering his cabin he found himself pushed up against the bulkhead as a Vulcan pinned him in place. “I’m fine, Spock… I promise I’m fine.”

Spock flipped the human over and kissed his lips, stealing his air as his fingers tugged at the loincloth to pull it away. “Husband.”

Jim blushed and gave a helpless chuckle. “Sorry about that. I probably should have…” But his words were cut off with another kiss. His body was herded backwards across the room to the bed and he fell backwards upon it, completely naked.

Spock pulled off the remainder of his own clothing he had been discarding along the way from bulkhead to bed. Very quickly he crawled onto the bed and covered Jim with his body. “My husband.”

Jim smiled and reached up to touch Spock’s cheek. “I know we haven’t had a chance to talk about it yet. Uhura told me Vulcans don’t do casual sex.”

Spock rested his forehead against Jim’s, breathing in his expelled air. “We do not.”

“And yet for the past few weeks we have been in a sexual relationship.”

“I find I cannot resist you.”

“Why is that?” Jim asked.

“You are T’hy’la. I crave you.”

“Is that what that means?”

Spock lifted his head and looked down at Jim in confusion. “You melded with my elder and he did not tell you?”

Jim shrugged. “He told me a lot… Most of which I’ve forgotten. What does it mean?”

“It means you are my shield brother. It means I share your bed and your life. It means that neither of us will ever be alone. Even when parted we will never be apart.”

“Do you love me?” Jim breathed, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and fearful of Spock’s answer.

Spock blinked at him. “Ashayam...”

“Uhura told me that means ‘beloved.’”

Spock lightly kissed Jim. “Ashayam…” The word was soft against the human’s lips.

“I love you too.” Jim whispered, kissing Spock’s lower lip. “What if I asked you to share my cabin with me?”

“Are you asking me to move in?”

“Yes, Spock.” Jim grinned.

“Then I accept.” Spock murmured, kissing Jim deeply.

A sense of euphoria washed over the human even as his Vulcan started to make love to him. With awe he stared down at where their bodies met. Spock wanted him… Spock loved him. For the first time he began to feel like he had some sort of future. Someday there would be Pon Farr. Someday there would be retirement and traveling with Spock. Whatever the future brought they would face it together as partners.

“Stop thinking…” Spock growled in frustration.

Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation, surrendering to it. Of all the Spocks in all the universes he got the Spock that couldn’t keep his hands off of Jim. It was rather nice. And when he orgasmed Spock was there, breathing in his air and moaning through the sensation with him. “Love you, Spock.”

The Vulcan smiled and relaxed against him. 

^.~ 

Jim and Spock walked side by side from their cabin to the bridge. The night before they submitted their intentions to marry to Starfleet. The human version of the ceremony was set to take place within the month to give the crew time to plan for the event. The Vulcan version would have to wait until Spock’s Pon Farr. In the turbolift Kirk rubbed Spirk’s fingers with his own. 

The doors opened. “Keptin and first officer on ze bridge.” Chekov announced.

Jim gave his intended a wide grin and stepped onto the bridge.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by Elbow, covered by Peter Gabriel. Both versions are great.


End file.
